Paige's New Life
by amie.goode.9
Summary: Sequel to Trust can be personal gain, this is to show how Paige deals with being a 15 year old again if you want to help with this one I'd love to hear suggestions.
1. Chapter 1

**_Paige's New Life_**

"Paige! For the last time wake up!" Prue shouted at Paige and pulled the bed sheets off of her and Paige groaned "whyyy? What is so important?"

Looking at Prue, Paige knew she was pissed "school, that's what is so important, you have half an hour before I'm taking you get up!" Prue said through gritted teeth.

Paige watch as Prue left _'great, the day that I didn't want to come, school, can't wait to be the new kid half way in the year, just great'_ Paige thought as she got up, she looked around her room, she had the basement, the Elders say that if she had grow up there that is the 'room' she would have picked, it had her bed in the left corner, around the walls were different band posters; 30 Seconds To Mars, All Time Low, Boys like Girls, Coldplay, Fall Out Boy, Paramore and lots more like that, a desk in the right with a computer, ipod and a set of headphones.  
Paige walked over to her wardrobe, which was close to the stairs and pick out what to wear, a pear of jeans that had hold in the knees and a red and black top that had a skull on it and a red chequered shirt over the top of it.

Piper turn to see Paige come out with her bag around her shoulder and an irritated look on her face, she put a bowl of cereal in front of her and said with a smile "you know she called you 10 times" Paige just rolled her eyes "you will be find, you'll find friends" Piper tried to reassure her, Paige sighed "it's not the friends thing that I don't like, it's the high school thing, I mean I'm 25, I've be though high school and it sucked!" "well, may be it won't 'suck' this time, you could try out for cheerleading!" Prue said walking in looking happy "right and while I'm at it I'll join the mathletes" Paige said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"come on lets go" Prue said getting up, Paige looked at her and said "you know I'm not feeling wel…" Prue cut her off "in the car now, you are not ill" Paige walked out side and got into the car.

"ok, so lets go" Prue says happily looking at Paige who had put her headphones in and wasn't listening to her, Prue shuck her head and pulled the car out.

"Paige, the rules here are simple, don't fight, do what is asked of you and… well all of the normal rules put I don't think we'll have a problem I mean you don't look like you would fight with people" the principal said to Paige who replied "you'd be surprised" he looked up, handed her a piece of paper and said not hearing what she said (although Prue who was next to her did) " here is your schedule, and Mr. Halliwell it was nice to meet you, and don't your sister will be safe here" Prue nodded and headed out the door with Paige, she turns and says, kissing her on her forehead "ok, be good, don't back talk and make a lot of friends, have a good day"

When Prue left, Paige looked at her schedule and saw she had maths_ 'great lets get this over with'_ she thought waling down the hall.


	2. Chapter 2

"now, class this is are new student Paige Halliwell, would you like to say some stuff about yourself?" the overly happy teacher looking from the class to Paige and back to the class "no, I just want to take my seat" Paige says flatly making the class laugh, the teacher on the over hand looks shocked, shaking her head she puts that annoyingly fake smile people do and points to the back of the class and says "oh, a little shy, ok then you can take the seat in the back of the class next to Everest"

After saying this people in the class looked worryingly at Paige, she looks to the back of the class and see the seat and the girl next to it, walking over anyone with eyes can see the headphones in and that she really didn't care.

When Paige sat down see saw the girls eyes move to her, her eyes were a weird shade of blue which stood out see as she had a pale face, same as Paige, and pure black hair.

Her eyes soon moved to the rest of the class, making the people watching turn around fast, she puts her hand out "Everest" Paige shakes her hand and says "Paige, its nice to meet you!" "same, you know we don't get any white lighter around here, I finely get to meet one" she said, Paige stared wide eyed at her.

Paige was going to ask her what she meant put she put her headphones back in and turned to look out of the class room window.  
At the end of class a note was placed on Paige's desk, she looked up to see Everest walking away, she walked out of the class room and to her locker, opened the note

**_Meet me by the back of the school now _**  
**_I have a feeling you want to talk _**  
**_Everest_**  
**_P.S. some friend will be there but don't worry they know about magic as well._**

Paige looked around and saw Everest by the fire doors, she turned and pushed the doors open and walked away, Paige took off running, opened the fire doors and went to the back of the school.

When Paige got to the back of the school she saw Everest there with 4 boys, the one on the far left was tall and very well built, with blond hair and brown eyes, the one next to him was shorter but taller then her, he had little brown hair and green eyes, the one next to him was the same height and had the same hair and eyes but had a little more muscle then the other, the one on the far right next to Everest was tall, had black hair, but not as black as Everest's hair, and had gray eyes.

"so you came, didn't think you would, I mean Everest was the first of us that you saw, she's scary to some people" said the one on the far left, Paige just rolls her eyes and says "I've seem worse, care to explain please!" Everest speaks up then "right but first names, the big blond is James, the twins are Alex and Mike and the last one is Jason but we call him Jas, and if you haven't guest already we are all magic."


	3. Chapter 3

Prue got out of the car and went to go into the manor when someone walked in front of her.

"hi, it's nice to meet you, I'm Dave" the man, Dave, held his hand out, she took it and said "it's nice to meet you too, I'm Prue" he smiled at her and pointed to the house next door "I live next door, I was going to say hello this morning but it looked like the girl you were with was in a mood" Prue smiled and said to him "yeah my little sister Paige was in a bad mood, first day of school" he nodded his head "arr now I get it, she doesn't like school?" "no, she likes school as much as the next person, it's just a new school" she says "well any way it's nice to meet you, I have to go to my sisters, goodbye" she starts to walk into the manor hearing a goodbye from him and closed the door.

* * *

She walked into the kitchen to finds Piper reading the newspaper, Piper looks up and smiles at her "so how'd it go?" Prue sighed "like I thought, she made a comment, lucky he didn't hear" Piper shrugs and goes back to reading the newspaper "what you doing today?" Prue asks her while purring a cup of coffee for herself "going to the club in an hour , you?" Piper says "I have a meeting with a client in half an hour"

* * *

"are you sure it's ok if we're out of school?" Paige asked as they sat in the coffee shop "yeah, we do a independent study, means we can leave school" Alex reassures her "that's you, I don't have independent study" Jas smiles at her and says "I called it in to the office, as of now you do have independent study"

The waitress comes over then and says "ok you guys want the same" the all nod and she turns to Paige with a smile "what do you want?" "err… just a coke please" Paige says smiling nervously.

When the waitress leave whispers to them "ok you need to explain how you knew I had magic and why you guys don't ok to the magic school"

* * *

Prue parks the car out side of the coffee shop, gets her portfolio and heads into the shop, she takes a set and looks around, she see a through high school kids talking, the girl was laugh, were the rest just look sorry, the one that had her back to her leans back against the set and she saw who it was, Prue was going to kill Paige for this. She gets up and walks over to them when she hears "please anyone with powers themselves can sense you" she stop for only a second before she grabbed Paige's arm and forest her to stand "what the hell do you thing you are doing?" she hisses at her but she starts to speak before Paige can explain "I mean if you are going to brake the rules than don't do it in public, you are grounded for a month, no phone, no laptop, no TV no anythi…" the girl sitting at the table cut Prue off before she could finish "she's on independent study with us, she's allowed to be out of school, we all are, so get your facts strait before you start to shout" Prue glare at her "who the hell are you?"


End file.
